


【礼尊】赤王遇蛇录

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *宗像夜晚会变成青色蟒蛇





	【礼尊】赤王遇蛇录

夜间打烊时间，草薙出云走出店门打算把写有“close”的牌子挂出去，结果看到店门口盘着一条青色的蟒，青蟒的花纹很漂亮，通身包被青蓝色的亮闪闪鳞片，最粗的地方大概有碗口粗细，这么大一条蟒盘在门口看起来的确有点吓人，而且草薙不明白，东京不可能会有这么大的蟒蛇啊。  
不管怎么说，为了生意也好为了不吓到吠舞罗的小公主也好，草薙捡起根树枝打算把它赶走。  
树枝轻轻地戳了戳蟒的身子，蟒动了动抬起头吐出信子发出“呲呲”的声音，紫耀石般剔透的蛇瞳有种说不出的美感。  
对啊，他可是吠舞罗的二当家，会用火的啊。草薙一边感慨自己怎么才想起来一边拿出打火机打算把它吓跑，大蟒可是保护动物，要小心一点为妙。  
点火的瞬间青蟒倏地从盘着的状态伸展开钻入酒吧里，草薙下意识想要揪住它尾巴，结果蟒的尾巴用力一甩打开草薙伸过来的手。  
愣怔间青蟒贴着楼梯木板爬上了二楼，逶迤着钻入周防尊的房间里，草薙一路追过去猛地打开门看到青蟒沿着床柱爬上床，从周防的脚边缓缓贴着一边爬一边缠绕着，最终蛇头停驻在周防心口处才阖上眼眸。  
这一幕太过震惊以致于草薙直接吐槽出声：“尊！你都没觉得奇怪么！”  
周防尊这才从假寐的状态睁开眼，方才感觉到有什么东西“哧溜”一声钻了进来，随后便是滑凉的触感，很柔软也很舒服：“什么？”视线往下看到一条青色巨蟒，原来自己是被这东西缠住了啊。“哦，蛇。”  
“什么叫‘哦，蛇’啊！这东西都不知道从哪来的！而且为什么它会跑到你这里来啊！”  
从隔壁房间出来的十束走进来不禁眼神有些发光：“好漂亮的蛇啊！不愧是King，即使被蛇缠住了也依然面不改色呢。”说着掏出DV机开始记录下这难得的画面。  
“十束，你别看热闹不嫌事大。”草薙扶额，觉得有些脱力。“尊，这东西很危险，要把它赶走。”  
青蛇吐了吐信子，似乎听懂草薙出云的话，继而用力地缠紧了周防的身体，胸腔被缠得有些紧了，周防不禁觉得有些呼吸困难，抬手摸了摸，手感极佳，青色的鳞片没有想象中那么坚硬，很柔软同时又很光滑，看着这双蛇瞳周防总觉得在哪里见过的样子。  
“尊！你没事吧！我这就把它……”说着就要把青蟒拽开，这下青蟒干脆直接缠在周防脖子上。  
“草薙，你别拽了，它要把我掐死了。”  
“可是……”  
周防抬手示意他不用担心，随后右手掌心燃起一团火焰，青蛇吐出的信子在空气中颤了颤，随后缓缓缠绕上周防的右手臂。  
此时正在录像的十束多多良开口：“我听说蛇这种冷血动物会不自觉地贴近热源，King的体温又高于常人，所以这条蛇才会这么喜欢King吧。”  
草薙还是有些担心：“话虽如此……”  
周防掐住青蟒的嘴迫使它张开看它的牙齿：“放心，不是毒蛇。”  
青蟒似乎有些不开心了，下颌骨像是脱臼一般张开摆脱了周防的钳制一口将他的手吞进口中。  
草薙吓得脸都白了：“尊啊啊啊啊——！”  
而十束在那里录像录地不亦乐乎：“King的手被蛇吞掉了，这可真是珍贵画面啊。”  
“十束快别拍了！快救尊啊！！！”  
被蛇的口腔紧紧包裹吸附的感受还真是新奇，周防只是把火焰聚集在被吞入的手掌心处，青蟒很快就因为柔软的口腔内壁受不了高温的炙烤而吐了出来。  
周防扬起唇摸了摸它的头：“我挺喜欢它的。”  
草薙出云的眼神顿时犀利了起来：“尊，你该不会要养它吧？万一安娜害怕蛇呢？还有小八田，我觉得小八田可能怕蛇。”  
“没关系，”安娜站在门口保持着一定距离。“尊想养的话……”  
周防看到少女明显紧张地揪着身上的裙摆一角叹了口气：“把它赶走吧。”  
蛇好像听懂了，快速地滑进周防的T恤领口里，草薙出云、十束多多良还有栉名安娜眼睁睁看着一条巨蟒就这么钻进周防衣服里然后不见了踪影。  
“尊……！它、它去哪了？”  
感受到凉丝丝的触感在身上游走：“在衣服下面。”  
“它……还会变小啊？”  
周防甩了甩手：“那就这样吧，明天再把它赶走。”  
也只能如此，看不到蛇了之后安娜才敢靠近周防，周防感受到青蛇缠在心脏处不禁回想起那双湛紫色的蛇瞳，到底是像谁啊？  
天亮后周防醒来察觉不到胸口处的凉意，撩起T恤下摆四下里看了看，果然不见了，莫非是自己跑了吗？  
草薙敲门进来叫他们起床：“尊，起床……”然而周防难得没有赖床直接走下楼。  
“尊，那条蛇呢？”  
“不知道，跑了吧。”  
那么大一条蟒，虽然跑了是好事，不过如果跑到别人家去不小心伤了人怎么办？况且镇目町出现这么大一条蟒肯定会引起恐慌，这样想着草薙出云给Scepter 4打了个电话。  
正在办公室里忙着盖章的宗像礼司听到电话声头都没抬直接接听：“Scepter 4室长宗像礼司，您请说。”  
“Scepter 4的室长先生，我有件事要跟你们反应一下。”  
拿章的手僵持在半空：“什么事？”  
“昨晚上在Bar Homra门口发现一条青色的蟒蛇，今天早上就不见了，我想镇目町发生这种事你们应该也很重视吧。”  
“蟒蛇？”宗像皱起眉峰。“出现在Bar Homra门口？”此时副室长淡岛世理敲门进来。“谢谢阁下向我们反映情况，草薙先生，我们会着手处理此事的。”  
说完宗像从淡岛手里接过新的文件资料：“淡岛君，请去检查一下镇目町所有动物园以及爬虫馆之类的地方有没有动物走失事件发生。”  
淡岛有些疑惑，不过还是立刻去调查了，结果并没有任何一家丢失动物，宗像默默思忖着，蛇类向来喜阴，恐怕接下来要费一番辛苦才能找到。  
夜深了，草薙准备打烊，刚推开酒吧厚重的玻璃门就看到盘在门口等候的青蟒，原本还想着它可能跑去别的地方，没想到又回来了。  
青蟒像条青色的闪电直直地钻入酒吧里径直爬进周防的房间，周防此时却在浴室洗澡，青蟒在周防床上绕了一圈，探出来的信子没有感知到周防的体温便又沿着床柱爬下床，头部顶开浴室门钻了进去，湿热的浴室里青蟒只能通过舌头来感知，察觉到周防周身散发出的红色后贴着他的脚踝往上缠绕，一圈一圈缓慢又情色地打着转，青蓝鳞片细细地剐蹭着周防麦色的皮肤，直到青蟒把周防整个人都缠绕起来才把头部停留在心脏处。  
周防察觉到门被推开后进入的冷气，只是没想到这条蟒又爬了进来，滑凉的身体紧紧贴着自己还挺舒服的也就由着他缠。  
浴室外响起草薙的声音：“尊，你看到那条青蛇了吗？”  
“看到了。”  
“你小心一点，别让它咬你……”  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
头顶花洒淋下来的热水升腾起浓浓的雾气，周防觉得差不多洗好了：“喂，我要泡进去了。”  
青蟒只是把尾巴松开好让周防可以走路，周防有些无奈，身上缠着条蛇就这么泡进浴缸里。蛇喜欢阴暗潮湿的地方在热水中不觉得难受，反倒活泼地收紧身体好把周防缠得更紧，周防只是觉得有些胸闷，除此之外也就随它喜欢。  
周防抬手，青蟒像是察觉到威胁直立起脖子盯着周防的手指嘴里吐出信子发出“呲呲”声。  
“哼……如果我泡温泉你也跟着吗？”他知道蛇类讨厌硫磺那股刺激性的气味。青蟒猛地吞下周防的手努力地吞咽着一股势要把周防整个人吞下肚的样子，周防反倒被它逗笑了。  
恍惚间好像这条蟒蛇又变粗了，是错觉吗？正这么想着青蛇松开了周防直立起脖子，个头的确比刚才看着大多了，投下来一片长条状的阴影，长长的信子伸出来挂着涎水轻舔周防的脸颊，周防抬头望着它：“总觉得你很眼熟。”  
青蟒歪了歪头好像没有听懂。  
周防伸手摸了摸它光滑的鳞片：“很像，却又不像……”青蛇的紫色蛇瞳总觉得很像宗像礼司，可是周防这次不是很确定，总觉得哪里不太一样。  
想了没多久周防就放弃思考了，起身身体还滴着水就这么光裸着，而青蟒缠绕的位置刚好帮他遮住下半身的私密处。  
周防把力量汇聚在手臂上，青蛇感受到热源变得略微细一些缓缓绕上手臂，拿块浴巾草草地围在腰上走出浴室。  
躺在床上青蛇的尾尖愉快地贴着周防的皮肤游移，吻部贴着周防的脸颊。  
真奇怪啊，这条冷血动物竟然这么黏他。  
青蛇贴着周防的脖子感受到他颈下血管的流动不禁觉得满足，它知道这个人形热源的心脏处最温暖，贴着皮肤爬行时脏器跳动的声音格外清晰。  
周防抬手摸了摸它的鳞片，青蛇抬头，上吻部与下吻部之间微小的弧度便于吐出信子，湛紫色的蛇瞳盯着周防看了一会儿，其实蛇的视力不好，只能看到周防身上散发出的热量，它用舌头来感知，随后低下头用头顶的鳞片轻轻蹭着周防的脸，下一秒周防猛地抬手掐住蛇的头，青蛇张开嘴露出尖利的牙齿似乎要咬他。  
还真是不能让人放松。  
虽然挺危险的，周防从这双眼中感受到了一瞬的敌意，说不定它真的想伺机杀了自己。清晨这条蛇又不见了，周防想着这东西总不会是怕见光吧。感觉有些无聊，周防点上支烟拿起外套推开厚重的玻璃门打算出去走走，走到街上刚巧碰到青组的人正在路上巡逻，远远望见宗像礼司不由皱了皱眉。  
宗像瞥见他跟下属示意了一个只身走到他面前：“赤之王今天好兴致啊。”  
周防只是吸烟。  
宗像保持礼貌的微笑：“我听说府上出现了条蛇？”  
“嗯……”  
“蛇类体温偏低喜欢寻找热源，该不会是您的体质吸引来的吧？”  
“哼……”周防吹出口烟。“放任这么一条蟒蛇在镇目町四处乱爬，Scepter 4是养着一群闲人吗？”  
“这恐怕还轮不到阁下发表意见吧？”推了推鼻梁上的镜片，今天的交流依然很不愉快。“蛇的事我们会处理，也希望贵府配合。”  
周防没说话，瞥了眼宗像转身离开的背影不禁有些错愕，恍惚间像是看到了一条青蓝色花纹的蛇。  
错觉吗？  
今晚周防睡得很早，安娜和十束在隔壁看电视节目，隐隐约约感觉到什么凉凉的东西贴着身体爬行，是那条蛇吗？  
听到耳边响起蛇吐信子的“呲呲”声，睁开眼发现自己趴在床上双手被蛇的尾巴缠绕在身后，略微动一动蛇就缠得更紧，仿佛是害怕他逃跑一样。  
“喂……”周防出声，青蟒只是在他的耳畔探出细长分叉的舌。  
灵活的尾尖暧昧又情色地探入周防裤子里，沿着股缝摸到穴口变得略微细小一些很轻松就伸了进去。  
蛇的下颌紧紧贴着周防的颈侧动脉处，周防知道它不是毒蛇，可是这感觉就像是中了蛇毒后身体四处神经都被麻痹无法动弹一样。  
感受到周防血液流速加快，埋入体内的尾尖继续挑逗着敏感点，周防的喘息略显急促，青蛇继而绕上他的脖子缓缓收紧。  
窒息带来的快感难以比拟，猛然间周防手上燃起火焰灼伤了青蟒，青蟒快速地松开他从窗户缝隙间逃走了。呼吸突然变得顺畅后咳了几声才终于缓了过来，听到动静的草薙出云敲了敲门：“尊，没事吧？”  
“……没事……”  
这之后这条青蟒再也没有出现，周防偶尔会抓只死老鼠放在酒吧门口结果也没等到它，反倒便宜了附近的流浪猫。  
可能是受了伤所以不敢来了吧……周防也不是有意伤它，只是出于自卫本能……周防咋舌，好吧，他确实是因为感受到了来自于青蟒的杀意而动了手。  
但也没有伤很重吧……？  
隔天Scepter 4的淡岛世理穿着一身便装走进Bar Homra点了一杯鸡尾酒，草薙看她心事重重：“怎么了？”  
淡岛叹了口气：“我们室长……我们室长最近生病了。”  
“生病了？”  
身上盖了条薄毯躺沙发上假寐的周防稍微动了动。  
“不知道是什么病，室长说并不严重，可是……”淡岛欲言又止。草薙看了眼沙发上的周防，后者闭着眼睛一副兴致缺缺的样子。  
“可是我看到室长的身上有很严重的烧伤……”淡岛压低声音，视线游移。“只有王权者……才能伤到王权者……”  
“所以你是怀疑我们的王。”草薙刚想说下一句就看到周防起身。“尊？”  
淡岛世理吃了一惊，她还以为周防会对付她，然而周防只是拿起外套走了出去。  
他曾经来过这里一次，当然也没什么愉快的经历，眼下宗像礼司的伤势或者病情都无所谓，只是，还有别的事他比较关心。  
打个响指烧坏门锁直接闯入，宗像正在换衣服，白皙的皮肤上赫然一处烧伤的疤痕，那个位置，周防思考了一下，他有烧这么严重吗？  
“周防，您进入别人家里都是像强盗一样直接闯吗？”  
“哼，没毁掉一面墙对你已经算客气了。”  
“您找我什么事？”宗像快速穿好衣服把伤痕遮起来。  
周防走过去直接上手掀开上衣衣摆：“我听说你受伤了。”  
“哦呀？”宗像嗤笑一声。“您也会关心人？还是说您只是来看看我死没死？”  
“我只是想确认。”周防抬眼望着那对湛紫色的眼瞳。“原来真的是你。”  
“什么？”宗像有些不明所以。  
“啊？”  
“嗯？”  
莫非宗像不知道？周防皱了皱眉：“宗像，你不知道那条出现在Bar Homra的蛇？”  
“我知道啊，但是我从来没见过那条蛇，而且Scepter 4一直找不到它的踪影，如果真有这样一条蟒蛇我们绝对不会放任不管，只是……很可惜，我现在有些怀疑你们消息的可信度。”  
“宗像，你在说什么？”宗像说了这么多周防一句都没听，不如说他们说的完全是两码事。  
“我们不是在说蛇？”  
“对啊，那条蛇被我烧伤了。”周防指了指宗像。“然后，你被烧伤了。”  
“您想说什么？”  
“你是那条蛇。”  
气氛突然静默，两秒后宗像继续手里的动作：“还以为您想说什么，我是蛇？您别是还在做梦吧，如果是梦话请留到回家再说。”  
看他的样子不像伪装似乎真的不知道，本来他也只是来确认一下，然而注意到宗像镜片后的眼睛有些浑浊，脚步似乎也不稳的样子，心想莫非伤得很重，正思考着如何开口宗像就倒下了，倒在地上的宗像变成了一条青蓝色花纹的蟒蛇，青蛇的表皮泛白，又长又粗的身体蜷起来蹭着地面。  
是要蜕皮吗？周防伸手想要摸一摸，此时的蛇极具攻击性转头就要咬周防的脖子却反被周防掐住，顺势把它身上白色的已经与皮肤显出脱离迹象的白皮揭了下来，似乎是周防的动作太粗鲁了青蛇感觉到疼整个蜷缩起来用力想要摆脱周防的钳制。  
“别动，我帮你。”周防出于好心把仍贴着皮肤的白皮用力撕扯下来，青蛇痛得都想咬人，粗长的尾巴卷上周防的脖子绞紧作出威胁。  
一人一蛇就这么像是要杀了对方一样折腾了好久，最后青蛇的皮全部都被周防撕下来了，比蜕皮前仿若胀大了一圈的青蟒气喘吁吁地躺在地上如同死尸，而周防摸了摸它光泽更加美丽的鳞片，同时看到伤口因为蜕皮已经痊愈了许多。  
青蛇挪动着身体缠绕上周防，周防摸了摸它的头，不禁觉得蛇状态下比宗像礼司本人要可爱多了，而且，好像更重了。  
青蛇的吻部贴上周防的嘴唇，倏地张开口一副要狠狠咬下去的气势，周防掌心燃起火焰吓得青蛇不敢轻举妄动，只能用它的蛇瞳瞪着周防。  
“跟我回去吗？”周防问它。  
青蛇变小从周防领口钻进去缠上胸部和腰腹，滑凉的鳞片贴着皮肤移动，周防无奈地笑了笑，他喜欢这条蛇。  
不过好像算是间接喜欢宗像礼司？算了，没什么所谓。

fin.


End file.
